Pizza Madness
by Shadow Hedgi
Summary: Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Rotark, and Shadow Hedgi are off on another adventure! This time it's for pizza! But there may be something watching you, waiting for the right time to strike! Crossover of Sonic and FNAF 1! Rated K for slight horror, mentions of blood, and guns. Again. 100% NO CURSING WHICH IS GOING TO REALLY HURT ME SOON!
1. I Want A Pizza man!

Pizza Madness

Chapter 1

Shadow Hedgi was hungry. After a long day of writing, she was ready to eat. She looked in all her cabinets, only to be empty. That's when Shadow Hedgi remembered Rotark and ToastyGhost raided her fridge and cabinets last night. She sighed and called up Rotark.

"Yo, Rotark speaking."

"Hey Rotark its Shadow Hedgi."

"Hey Hedgi what's up?"

"Wanna go pick up a pizza? There's a new place down the road."

"Meh. Sure."

"Also, tell ToastyGhost to STOP EATING MY TOAST!"

"I heard that!" ToastyGhost called out near Rotark.

"Ok, I'll be there in 5 Hedgi," Rotark said.

5 Seconds later, Rotark showed up at Shadow Hedgi's house wearing a black t-shirt that had Scourge the Wolf on it, black cargos, and hiking boots. He put a golden earring in one of his wolf ears. Shadow Hedgi wore a tight camo t-shirt, navy jean shorts with a black belt, and brown fluffy high heel boots. "Rotark, why do you always wear cargos?" Shadow Hedgi asked. Rotark swayed his tail. "Cuz my tail feels freeeeeee!" Rotark said, cartwheeling all over. Shadow Hedgi sighed. "Hey Hedgi, can we bring a couple of friends?" Rotark asked. Shadow Hedgi shrugged. "Sure." Shadow Hedgi snapped her fingers and Tomoe from Kamisama Hajimemashita came. "What am I doing here?" he asked. Shadow Hedgi snapped again and Mizuki from Days came in. "Hey I was in a soccer game!" he said. Shadow Hedgi wagged her hedgehog tail in delight. "MIZUKI I LOVE YOU!" Before Shadow Hedgi fantasized more over Mizuki, Rotark snapped his fingers and Taichi Yagami and Agumon from Digimon Adventure Tri came. "Nope."

"They snapped their fingers again and Ash Ketchum came with Pikachu.

"Nope."

Aang from Avatar came.

"Nope."

Sans from Undertale popped up.

"Not in the mood for jokes Sans," Shadow Hedgi said.

"Is there ANYONE good enough for the job today?! I mean, come on!" Rotark asked.

"Let's try SEGA," Shadow Hedgi said.

"Meh. You'll fantasize all over Shadow as usual."

"How'd you know?"

"Oh, lucky guess."

Shadow the Hedgehog came. "YES!" Shadow Hedgi said, hearts already in her eyes. Silver and Sonic came out as well. Rotark grabbed Sonic and Silver. "Yo guys! You two are with me!" Shadow Hedgi grabbed Shadow, although Shadow growled. "Let's go!" Shadow Hedgi said. "Where are we going?" Silver asked. "To have another adventure, this time, pizza!" Rotark said happily, wolf tail wagging.

They drove about a mile to a place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. They went in. "Hello, how may I help you?" the cashier asked.

"Okay, one cheese pizza, one pepperoni pizza, and 5 Dr. Peppers," Rotark said. When they payed they sat at a table, where five animatronics were playing a song. As their pizza came, a guy in a night watcher outfit came through the entrance. "THAT'S IT, I QUIT!" He yelled. "No nightguard?! This is bad," The cashier said. Without hesitation, Rotark stood up. "We'll be nightguards!" he said. The cashier explained that from 12 to 6 for five nights, he needed to watch everything. "And then we pay you with 1000 bucks! IF you live!" he said. "DEAL!" Rotark said.

That night, Rotark, Shadow Hedgi, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver went into the control room and watched everything. Little did they know about the evil within. Silver yawned. "I'm bored," he said. "Let's go find some food Silver!" Sonic said. "YEAH!" Silver and Sonic walked out. A few minutes later, Shadow Hedgi went on the security cameras and noticed Foxy and Bonnie were gone. "G-guys?" Shadow Hedgi said. "What?" Shadow and Rotark asked. "Foxy and Bonnie are gone…" Rotark and Shadow's eyes widened. "Now I know why the guys quit!" Rotark said. "Why?" Shadow asked.

"W-w-we're in Five Night's at Freddy's!" he said. "What's that?"

"The most horror game ever. Those animatronics want to kill us!" Shado Hedgi said. "What do we do!?" Rotark asked. Shadow Hedgi evilly chuckled and took our her Assault M9. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS CARRY GUNS!?" Rotark yelled. Shadow Hedgi covered his mouth. "Because I want to Rotark," Shadow Hedgi hissed. She cocked her gun and noticed now all the animatronics were gone. "Oh no," she said. She switched through the cameras and saw Freddy and Chika going into the kitchen.

 **Sonic and Silver…**

Sonic and Silver walked down the dark halls and finally found the kitchen. Freshly made pizzas were in the boxes. "Jackpot!" Sonic and Silver said. While they were eating, they heard a creak, but thought it was the AC. Suddenly, Sonic's radio buzzed. "Faker *Shhh* you there?"

"Yeah Shads what's up?"

"One *shhhhh* its Shadow. Two, the *shhhhhhhhh* there!"

"What? You're breaking up!"

"GET *SHHHHHH* THEY *SHHHH* THERE!"

"Who's here Shadow?"

"FRED*SHHHHH* CHI *SHHHHH* OUT!"

Suddenly, they heard mechanical whirring. Sonic and Silver froze. Sonic peeked over the counter to see Freddy and Chika looking in the oven. Sonic gasped and dragged Silver under the table. "Silver, ready for a run?" Sonic whispered. Silver nodded. Sonic grabbed his hand and got out of the kitchen and into the control room at sonic speed. "ANIMATRONICS ARE ALIVE?!" Sonic asked. Rotark nodded. "Sonic, turn on that light," Shadow Hedgi said. Sonic turned it on to see Bonnie there. "HOLY HEDGEHOGS!" Sonic said. Shadow quickly closed the door and the other one as well, seeing Foxy there. Everyone hid under the desk, Shadow Hedgi got her gun ready. They stayed like that for 3 hours, until the power went out. "Five more minutes…" Rotark said, looking at his watch.

Suddenly, they saw mechanical feet. BROWN mechanical feet. 'Nobody move or made a sound, OR breathe' Shadow Hedgi mouthed. "You think they're here?" Chika asked. "I saw the hedgehogs come here," Freddy said. "that was 3 hours ago!" Chika roared. "We'll find them. And EAT them!" Foxy said. "Yeah, I heard deep fried humans and hedgehogs tasted good!" Bonnie said. "GUYS! We have 3 minutes to find them! And then, the next night!" Freddy said.

"I saw one of them have a gun, so they must be armed," Foxy said. "Ooooh ya think PIRATE!?" Bonnie asked. Suddenly, Freddy saw a blue light under the table. "Hey guys, what's that light?" Freddy asked. Silver nearly jumped. It was the buckles on his shoes and his gloves. "Probably a night light," Bonnie said. "I doubt it guys, I see a boot there…" Foxy said. Chika threw the desk over. "HEY IT'S THEM!" Chika roared. Suddenly, Shadow Hedgi fired her gun at all of them, "killing" all except Foxy. Foxy jumped on Shadow Hedgi, and Shadow and Sonic used their homing attack on him right when it struck 6 o'clock.

"Sweet!" Rotark said. "We have a few minutes until night 2, let's get prepared," Shadow Hedgi said. "Fine. Let's go Shadow, Silver, and Sonic." Rotark said, ready for round two.

The five of them left the Pizza place to get prepared for the next night.


	2. Prepare for War Animatronics!

Chapter 2

"Okay, you all have your guns?" Shadow Hedgi asked. Shadow Hedgi tied her hair in a low ponytail with a black bow, and had two, thick, black stripes on each cheek. Everyone nodded. It had turned 6 o clock and nobody dared to leave yet. Sonic checked all the security cameras and after an hour, all the animatronics were gone. Shadow Hedgi cocked her gun. "Okay boys, remember the plan. Silver, report if any of us are in danger. Rotark, you're with me. Sonic, Shadow's in charge of you." Sonic groaned but agreed and the two teams went out. "I don't even CARE if this isn't what happens in the game! This is what happens with us in the game!" Rotark said happily.

 **With Shadow and Sonic…**

"Why am I stuck being the follower?" Sonic whined, staying close to Shadow. "Because Shadow Hedgi told you so Sonic! Understand?" Sonic nodded. The two went down the dark hallways, Shadow lifting his Pistol to every sound. Sonic shakily followed, M4 in hand. Suddenly, a long, quiet floorboard creaked. Shadow got the radio. "Silver anything in here?"

"No, just *shhhh* guys"

"Good."

Sonic and Shadow made their way across to the stage. The tables were turned over, and there were stains on the floor.

Blood stains.

Shadow looked at the blood. "It's still fresh, they're not that behind. Let's go," Shadow said, pistol ready to fire. They went into another hallway and the radio beeped.

"Silver?"

"SHAD *SHHHH* YOU!"

Sonic turned around and his eyes widened. "Erm Shadow?"

Shadow didn't pay attention. "Silver, what is it?"

"BEHIND *SHHHHHH* WAY!"

"Shadow!" Sonic hissed Shadow turned around and froze.

Freddy was standing right there. "Ummm hi?" Sonic said. Freddy lunged for Sonic and Shadow, but they dodged and ran back into the control room and Silver shut down the doors. "2 hours left…" Silver said. "Hopefully Rotark and Shadow Hedgi are okay," Sonic said.

 **Rotark and Shadow Hedgi…**

Shadow Hedgi made sure her AUG A2 was locked and loaded. Rotark got his lucky knife ready and he constantly called Silver. "Silver, we good?" he asked.

"Yeah *shhh* Sonic and Shadow *shhhh* here."

Rotark put the radio away and continued down the hallway with Shadow Hedgi. Her high heel boots clicking with each step. Silver then called on the radio.

"Okay *shhhhh* right"

"Umm okay," Rotark said. Shadow Hedgi and Rotark turned right.

 **Control room…**

"NO NO NO I SAID DO NOT TURN RIGHT! ROTARK YOU NITWIT!" Silver yelled. "Oh boy," Sonic said, sweat dropping.

 **Rotark and Shadow Hedgi…**

"NO *shhh* RIGHT *shhhhh* NITWIT!" "Hey! We did turn right!" Rotark hissed quietly into the radio. Laughing could be heard near and Shadow Hedgi got her AUG A2 ready.

 **Control room…**

"It must be breaking up," Sonic said. "HELLOOOO! MCFLY!" Silver said, knocking on Sonic's head.

 **Rotark and Shadow Hedgi…**

Rotark and Shadow Hedgi walked down the hallway, Rotark being calm and somewhat casual. Until he bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry Hedgi," Rotark said. "Umm Rotark? I thought I was behind you…." Shadow Hedgi said. Rotark looked up to see Freddy staring right at him. Rotark made a loud, ear-piercing scream.

 **Control Room…**

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were covering their ears from the scream. "HOLY HEDGEHOGS! HOW LOUD OF A SCREAM DOES HE HAVE?!" Sonic said. "AS LOUD AS AMY IDIOT!" Shadow said.

 **Rotark and Shadow Hedgi…**

Rotark and Shadow Hedgi ran as Freddy, Chika, and Bonnie ran after them. "ROTARK! GIMME YOUR KNIFE!" Shadow Hedgi said. Rotark shrugged and handed her the knife. Shadow Hedgi threw the knife, striking Bonnie in the chest. But they still came after them. Anime sweat-dropping, they ran to the control room, they ran into Foxy, who was heading there as well. Unfortunately, Foxy's faster.

"SILVER! SILVER CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Rotark yelled.

"Yeah *Shhhhh* up?"

"FOXY'S COMING TO THE CONTROL ROOM!"

"What?"

"CLOSE THE GATE YA NITWIT!"

 **The Control Room…**

"FOXY *shhhhhhhh* ROOM!"

Silver didn't understand what Rotark said.

"What?"

"CLOSE *shhh* GATE *shhh*"

"Close it?"

"*Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh*"

Sonic shrugged. "Let's just close it," he said. "But they're still out there!" Silver complained. That's when Foxy peered inside. "HOLY *BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*!" **(Words inside this bleep are not for little kids, so it's a bleep. My apologies**. **)** Shadow yelled, closing both doors. Silver and Sonic stared in shock. "Wow Shadow, you have a dirty mouth," Silver said. "What time is it?" Sonic asked. Shadow looked at his watch. "5:50." Silver looked at the battery power. "18% and going down," he said. "Use your telekinesis when it runs out Silver!" Sonic said. "Okay!"

 **Rotark and Shadow Hedgi…**

"We got disconnected. Foxy's probably there then," Rotark said. They were hiding on top of a stall in the girl's bathroom. "3 more minutes…." Shadow Hedgi said, looking at her watch. Suddenly, Chika came and jumped to where they were. Shadow Hedgi took out her AUG A2 and shot Chika down. The duo hopped down and Rotark stabbed Chika like crazy. "STUPID. LITTLE. FEMALE. DUCK. KILLER!" he said. When he finished, Chika was in too many pieces. "Let's go," Shadow Hedgi said. Rotark nodded. They rushed outside to be met with Freddy and Bonnie. They launched right at Rotark and Shadow Hedgi. As they braced themselves, a beep came up and the two animatronics froze. "SWEET IT'S 6 O'CLOCK!" Rotark said. Shadow Hedgi sighed. "WE LIVE ANOTHER NIGHT!" Rotark said. Skipping in circles to the control room.


	3. End of the Hall

Chapter 3

Night after night, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Rotark, and Shadow Hedgi worked together in order to not get eaten. Finally, on the fifth night, Sonic stayed in the control room as Silver and Shadow Hedgi went to the back and Shadow and Rotark went to the kitchen.

 **Silver and Shadow Hedgi…**

Silver and Shadow Hedgi approached backstage carefully. It was 3:15 and no encounters whatsoever. Shadow Hedgi got new paralization bullets since the animatronics are smarter, faster, stronger,

And hungrier.

"Everything here clear Sonic?" Silver asked.

"*shhhh* clear"

"Kay."

As they continued into now a party area, Sonic called up.

"DON'T *SHHHHHH* PARTY *SHHHHH* Silver and Shadow Hedgi tried to get out, but Bonnie blocked the door. Shadow Hedgi cocked and shot Bonnie, paralyzing him temporarily as the two escaped.

As Silver and Shadow Hedgi ran, Foxy came from another room, so the duo went the other way, only for Bonnie to block it. As Foxy and Bonnie closed in, Silver used telekinesis to fly them upward and Shadow Hedgi shot them both down.

 **With Sonic…**

Sonic was eating a chilidog while watching the security cameras. Shadow Hedgi and Silver were running from Foxy and Bonnie. "SILVER! TURN LEFT NOW!" Sonic said.

But there was static. "SILVER?! SILVER COME IN!" Sonic said, holding the radio closer. He turned on the light to see Freddy about to come in the control room, but the fastest thing alive closed both door just in time.

"SILVER! ANSWER!" Sonic said. The response was a mechanical-like scream. "Hey, you're not Silver," Sonic said. "*Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh*"

Sonic tried answering Shadow and Rotark.

 **Shadow and Rotark…**

Rotark held his knife carefully and tugged at his crimson scarf. That's when the radio turned on. "Shadow? Rotark *Shhh*"

"Yeah, we hear you clear Sonic," Rotark said.

"You *shhhhh* check on Silver and Shadow Hedgi *shhhhh* not responding. Last I *shhhh* them was Bonnie and Foxy chasing *shhh*"

"Okay, we'll go check on them." Rotark and Shadow rushed down the hall, only to bump into Shadow Hedgi and Silver. "NO EXPLAINING! RUUUUUUN!" Shadow Hedgi said, getting u and running. The four of them now ran from all the animatronics. Every twist and turn until. "DEAD END?!" Silver said. Shadow got his gun ready, Shadow Hedgi doing the same. Then, Rotark spoke up. "Wait, if you guys are animatronics, why and how do you want to eat us?" he asked. Foxy looked to Freddy. "Look man, we're just playing our part of the game, you know?" Freddy said. "But, you don't HAVE to be evil! Look at Shadow! He was made to be a mass destruction weapon, and now he protects Earth!" Rotark said.

"And look at Silver! He tried to kill Sonic, but in the end helped Sonic defeat Mephiles and Iblis! Don't you get it? You can change! Heck, you guys would be GREAT circus clowns I'll tell you that!"

Freddy looked at everyone, who shrugged. "Well, if we can't kill, what do we eat?" Rotark looked in disbelief. "DUDE! YOU'RE IN A PIZZARIA! YOU CAN EAT PIZZA, BREADSTICKS, AND CHEESE!" "Ooooh breadsticks!" Foxy said. "So, will ya change?" Rotark said. Silence. Then, it stuck 6 o'clock. "Aww shoot!" Rotark said. Shadow Hedgi shrugged. "At least we get the money!" "Yeah!" Silver said. Shadow nodded.

 **Later that day…**

"So, what do we do with the money?" Shadow Hedgi asked.

"Chilidogs?"

"Video games?"

"ROTOMS?!"

"Save it."

"AWW MAN! I want a Rotom plushie!" Rotark whined. Shadow Hedgi shrugged. "Shadow's right, let's save it." Rotark snapped his fingers and Sonic, Shadow, and Silver fell into the portal back to Mobius. "SAYONARA HEDGEHOGS! SEE YA LATER!" Shadow Hedgi and Rotark said, waving.

As the portal closed, Rotark sighed. "I'm bored." Shadow Hedgi shrugged. "Let's invite ToastyGhost and Kimchi Kitty over."

 _2 phone calls later…_

"Heeeeeeeey Rotark and Hedgi!" ToasyGhost said. "Where have you two been? It's been a whole day! We've been calling!" Kimchi Kitty said. "Erm, let's just say we went to get pizza," Shadow Hedgi said. ToastyGhost sighed. "Does it take a day to get a stinking pizza?" Rotark and Shadow Hedgi sweat-dropped. "Well, ummm we needed to help people in a pizzeria," Rotark said. "Okay…." Kimchi Kitty said awkwardly. "Hey, let's play some video games!" Shadow Hedgi said. As they went upstairs to pick a game, ToastyGhost got a glimpse of Shadow Hedgi's entire room of guns. Rotark came next to him. "Yeaaaah, she needs them for the adventures we go on. Seriously," he said. ToastyGhost just shivered.

The four of them decided to play Five Night's at Freddy's together. While it was Rotark's turn, ToastyGhost sighed. "Hey Hedgie, can we get some snacks?" Then Shadow Hedgi remembered something and got angry. "Sure but do me a favor…"

"What's the favor?"

"STOP EATING ALL OF MY DARN TOAST!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Shadow Hedgi chased ToastyGhost all around the house while Rotark and Kimchi Kitty played Five Nights at Freddy's.

 **The End!**


End file.
